Request for my friend: I Love You
by Li-Chan126
Summary: {Request for RyuuBLForever} "I don't know why, I always felt nervous around you Eito. It's been since Neo Battle Bladers. I-I don't know if you feel the same way I do... And I understand if you don't..." An Eito(Eight) x Takanosuke fic. Yaoi.


This is a request for my dear friend, Ryuu BL Forever. He likes little kids, so he asked me for EiTaka. Appearing will be Kaito(Kite), Eito(Eight), Ryuu(who's an adoptive brother of Eito and Kaito), Sakyo and Takanosuke.

* * *

"Ne, ne, nii-chan."(big brother)

"Yes, Eito?"

Ryuu and Kaito both turned around from their seats and gave their full attention towards their blue-haired little brother. Eito, receiving full attention although he wanted only shifted uncomfortably from his seat on the couch and opened his mouth.

"When are Takanosuke and _Sakyo_ coming back?"

He said the last name bitterly, which wasn't strange at all; Eito asking for Takanosuke's and Sakyo's return was strange. Kaito dropped his Revizer he was cleaning and Ryuu choked on the soda he was drinking. After Kaito managed to pick his Revizer up again and help Ryuu to breathe, both asked,

"Why do you want to know?"

"Eh... Well... I wanted to battle Takanosuke. That's all."

"Weren't you complaining few weeks ago that Takanosuke was battling you too much?"

Kaito questioned and Eito laughed nervously and replied that he missed those challenges, and hopped off of the couch. He opened the door to his room and went in, closing the door behind him. The two brothers just looked at their younger brother with very confused faces, and got up. Kaito headed straight for Eito's room to talk, and Ryuu exited the house to look for Sakyo and Takanosuke himself. And these were done all in silence.

* * *

Outside was blazing hot. The sun was scorching and burning the people's skin. All the people outside either had caps, hats, light umbrellas for protection, and sticking out of their pockets and hand were sunscreens and cold water bottles. But Ryuu didn't mind the heat at all- Finding the cause of his little brother's strange talk was WAY more important to him. Finally, when he reached the most dangerous mountain in the city that Sakyo and Takanosuke were supposed to be training in, he walked in, determined to find those two.

"Oi, Takanosuke! Sakyo! Answer me!"

Ryuu's loud voice rang through the trees and shrubs, scaring the nearby animals away. He looked around for any signs of their clothes or hair, which would not go unnoticeable since their hair color and style were unique especially in a mountain. He looked side to side, front and back, diagonally, until he caught a glimpse of Sakyo's red coat. He hurriedly ran to it, and luckily, found the two boys about to move up higher.

"You two!"

Ryuu grabbed Sakyo's coat and the two turned. Sakyo tugged on his coat to make the tired but excited boy to make it let go, but his grips tightened instead. Sakyo growled in frustration and the blonde boy next to him just watched the two.

"You two are coming down with me. Now."

"No. Let go of my coat."

"Not until you two come."

The red head growled and Takanosuke tilted his head in confusion. Ryuu just smiked at the two and started to drag Sakyo by his coat, which failed due to the lad taking his coat off.

"We. Aren't. Going."

"Well my little bro's looking for you two and I'm making you come down!"

"Eito's looking for us?"

Takanosuke spoke up and Ryuu nodded. The blondie looked at his red-headed friend, who shook his head saying no, with a stern look in his ruby eyes. And although one eye was covered, he still could feel the intense heat from his glare. Takanosuke chuckled nervously at that, and looked back at Ryuu, who he could swear was telling them- No, ordering them to come.

"O-Oh ok... I guess we can go..."

"What?!"

"Yes!"

Ryuu grabbed the two boys' arms and paced down the mountain, while Sakyo glared at his younger partner.

* * *

"Eito, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You were talking strange today."

Kaito sat next to Eito on his bed, questioning him in a cooing voice. It wasn't necessary since Eito would always come clean to him no matter what, but he just wanted to sound in a comforting way to help his younger brother. Eito's hung head slowly lifted up to match his brother's aquamarine orbs with his green orbs, but looked away instantly.

"I-It's nothing nii-chan. I told you."

The way he looked away, the way he stuttered. Kaito began to come up with possible theories in his mind including Takanosuke and HIM, but couldn't quite make it out.

"Why were you asking for Takanosuke and Sakyo's return?"

"I.. I said I wanted to battle the blonde hotshot..."

"Eito, look at me."

Kaito lifted Eito's chin up, so that Eito could see his face clearly. Kaito's face had a warm and soft smile planted on to it, which made Eito relax a little.

"Tell me; What's wrong? I won't get mad, I promise."

"... Really?"

"Yeah."

Kaito held out his pinky and Eito did so moment after; And he interlocked his tiny finger with the bigger one, and sighed. He moved to lean against his big brother and opened his mouth.

"I don't know why I asked you guys that question. I hate Sakyo, like you do, and Takanosuke's annoying... But everytime I see Takanosuke, I feel... _Weird_."

"Weird?"

"Yeah, like my face becomes really hot and I get all nervous around him. I blush too; He's just too careless to see that I am."

Kaito couldn't hide the surprise from his face. His little brother liked someone, a boy, who was a partner/fanboy of their worst rival/enemy. He felt so idiotic, when flashbacks of Eito came back to his brain. _'It was totally obvious,'_ He thought, _'Eito always stuttered around him...'_

"Is this wrong big bro?"

"Huh?"

"For me to like him. For a boy to like another boy."

"That's not wrong. It's just how you are."

"But... I learned that love can be only made between a girl and a boy!"

"That's what most of the society thinks and acts. But don't worry, there are people like you."

"But... I saw on the street the other day, people bullying this guy for being... You know..."

"They just don't accept it. Eito, come here. Let me tell you something."

Kaito patted his lap and Eito sat, feeling his brother's arms wrapping around his body.

"Look, when people teach you something that can easily change, for example your sexuality, don't take it literally. If they say only girls and boys can make love, it's wrong. Boys and boys, girls and girls, and guess what. Some like both."

Eito listened very carefully to his older and smarter brother, feeling protected and relaxed. He felt... Relieved. All this time he had been trying to hide his secret, and his brother found out, but it was because he told him. Not by force or anything, but because he wanted to.

"Arigato..." (Thank you...)

"You're welcome."

"Oi! Nii-san!" (Big brother!)

Ryuu dragged the two boys in and the small boy and Kaito walked out. Sakyo and Kaito shared a glare until Kaito met Takanosuke's sea blue eyes. They were gentle, kind yet fiery, just like what Eito said about the ocean.

"Eito, I believe you have something to say to Takanosuke. Go on, we won't bother you."

Kaito took Eito into his room once more and Takanosuke followed with a very confused expression. Eito looked nervous for the first time and it was noticeable. When the door closed behind them, Kaito plopped down on to the couch, sighing. Ryuu looked at him with eager expression and Sakyo was a bit confused. When Kaito looked up to both of them, they all had 'Tell-me-now' looks. Kaito smirked and mouthed three words:

"Eito likes Takanosuke."

* * *

It was quite awkward in the room, the two were not looking at each other and neither spoke a word. Eito just sat there blushing and Takanosuke just looked around Eito's room.

"Uh, Eito...?"

"Ye...ah?"

"I-I wanted to tell you something..."

"E-Eh, me too..."

"You go first.."

"N-No, you..."

Takansuke sighed and blushed hard, then turned to face Eito.

"I don't know why, I always felt nervous around you Eito. It's been since Neo Battle Bladers. I-I don't know if you feel the same way I do... And I understand if you don't..."

Eito blushed hard at the blonde boy's words, and he did his best to hide it. Takanosuke was also blushing, but in embarrassment. He looked down, his face red as a ripe tomato. When he looked up, he was embraced by small and soft lips of the blue haired boy, on his cheek.

"I-I like you too... Takanosuke..."

Eito blushed after he separated from Takanosuke's cheek, who was almost nose bleeding to death. Eito hugged him, and Takanosuke, who managed to stop the blood hugged back, smiling.

"I love you Eito."

"I love you too, Takanosuke."

They walked out of the room, smiling and holding hands. Everyone's attention went to the new couple. Kaito knew that Eito was finally with someone he loved, and sighed in relief although he was a bit jealous of Takanosuke for taking Eito away. Ryuu and Sakyo were still confused, and saw their interlocked hands.

"Eito... You...?"

"Don't tell me..."

Ryuu couldn't hide his very shocked face and Sakyo face palmed. Eito and Takanosuke just giggled.


End file.
